


Lion O's Little Secret

by 18lzytwner



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Lion O has a funny little secret. Oneshot. Just for fun.  The song included is "I'm Lion-O" by Reliant K.





	Lion O's Little Secret

Lion-O poked his head out of his room and looked down the hall. No one seemed to be in sight and Cat's Lair lay silent. The Lord of the ThunderCats left his room and went down to the weapons room. He already had the Sword of Omens; he was looking for something else.

The lion opened the door to the weapons chamber and went over to the far wall. Smiling he presses the panel on the wall and it opens. Inside are some things all the ThunderCats promised to keep a secret.

Back in his room, Lion-O plugs in the apparatus he found in the wall of the weapons chamber and slides one of the knobs over to a spot marked "CD". Pulling open the top, he grabs one of the circular discs and places it on top of the spinning dial inside. Closing the top, he waits for the display to read "20".

Lion-O presses play and the first track comes on. It sounds familiar and he quickly realizes it's not the track he's looking for. He loves the ThunderTank theme but that's not what he's in the mood for today. The lion presses the button marked " ". He continues doing this passing other favorites like Panthro's theme, Tygra's theme, Cheetara's theme, the danger sounds, and others until landing on track 20. It's one the others don't play and he knows why. The words and rock music come on.

_Chillin' at the lair. Snarf, me and the twins. My favorite feline is the one who wore cheetah skins…_

Lion-O begins to move to the music and hum along with the tune.

_Fighting evil, we drink milk, and we purr a lot. Ask me to cross them, and I would say I'd rather not. I'd rather not, I'd rather not, I'd rather not…_

The air guitar makes an appearance as the next line comes up.

_ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O!_

So wrapped up in the song and it's rock beat, Lion-O doesn't realize that someone is standing in the doorway of his room.

_Sword of Omens, come to me. Your eye opens so you can see. Fly from the sheath into my paw. I am the greatest ThunderCat of them all..._

His favorite line passes and continues to jam out as the person at the door tries to stifle their laughter.

_I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho!_

The song begins to wind down and the same words are repeated as only the people singing and the drums are pounded.

_I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O! I'm Lion-O!_

Then the finale comes in and the Lord of the ThunderCats mouths the words, he says so often himself.

_ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho! ThunderCats Ho!_

The CD cuts out and silence fills the room. Well almost silence. The person at the door can't control themselves and starts to laugh. Lion-O swivels and sees Cheetara standing there. His cheeks flush; he wonders how long she's been standing there. Neither one says anything as Cheetara continues to laugh and Lion-O continues to turn as red as his hair. Finally, the cheetah takes a breather and comes over to him.

"I see why you like that song so much but what did Panthro say about playing our battle soundtrack?" She laughs again and smiles. Lion-O wishes the ground would swallow him up but no such luck.

"I'll see you later, Lord Lion-O." Cheetara says in a sing-song voice before speeding down the hall laughing.

**The End**


End file.
